


Uptown girl

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Stories based on songs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child!Lock, Fluff, M/M, Songs, Uptown Girl - Freeform, Young Holmes, childlock, mummys boy mycroft, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Billy Joel's "Uptown girl" As that song actaully describes how I feel Mystarde really is. Each chapter will be based of a certain part of the song. The basic story line that Mycroft Being the High class, posh man he is begins to get bored of all the men pinnng for him, he is tired of all the presents from the Uptown boys, now he's looking for a down town man, enter Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I bet her mama never told her why

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the lyrics: "Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world world, I bet she never had a backstreet guy, I bet her mama never told her why"

"I'm not lonely, Sherlock" Mycroft repeated in his head after his interaction with his brother that day, He wasn't. H e had plenty of men bidding for his attention.

He thought back to his younger years and how his mother had talked of dating. Though Meghan Holmes was not overly protective few rules about who her son's dated as Mycroft recalled....

* * *

 "what is this about mummy?" Mycroft asked. his mother had called he and his brother into the living room, he had been doing homework in his room, while sherlock had been in their stables feeding their horses -He trusted no one else to look after them-

Both boys sat on the couch before looking up at their mother curiously.

"Now boys" she began "I don't care who you date Men, Women, both" she looked at her youngest knowingly before continuing "As long as you don't date bellow your class"

she sat on the table in front of them "You are Holmes boy's, one of the the most upper class families in Britain. You should not and will not settle for anyone one else who isn't at least middle class"

mycroft listened closely and nodded "yes mummy"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "yes mummy"

"my good boy's!" Meghan kissed their cheeks before leaving the room.

"Mummy's boy!" Sherlock sneered at his brother, Mycroft would do anything their mother asked without question.

"shut up sherlock" mycroft sighed.

"you'd still sit in her lap if you could" His brother chuckled

"I said shut up Sherlock" The elder holmes began to blush, he had done exactly that last night while talking to his mother. 

"don't you have horses to go feed?" he demanded.

"oh shit!" sherlock ran back out of the house and mycroft went back to his homework. Neither Holmes questioned their mother words.

 


	2. she's getting tired of all the presents from her uptown boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the line: "You know I seen her in Uptown world, she's getting tired of her high class toys and all the presents from her uptown boys. She's got a choice

Greg Lestrade was normal working class man. He was single and lived alone, the only excitement he got was with the occasional one night stand and his job.

Sometimes Sherlock would come in and make his world exciting again then he'd leave once the case was done, then Greg's life became boring again.

Greg was sat at his desk filling paper work when Sherlock came in "inspector, I need your assistance"

Greg looked up "hello to you to Sherlock. Look I'm kind of busy, can't John help you?"

The youngest Holmes sighed "I would but he's away at a conference. Now hurry up Lestrade we have to go!"

Greg finally gave up and stood grabbing his coat "where are we going?" he asked following the raven haired genius from the room.

"we need to break in somewhere so I can get government level intelligence for a case" 

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, he'd done stranger things.

* * *

Once Sherlock had declared they had reached their detestation Lestrade stopped his car and parked it. 

they both stepped out and Lestrade looked up to see an expensive looking house, he was definitely in the posh area of London, he'd only been here on cases.

"where are we Sherlock?" Greg asked as Sherlock picked the lock entering the house.

"My bother's house"

Greg stepped in "what would you like me to do?"

"Keep watch" 

The D.I nodded as Sherlock wandered further into the house.

Greg looked around as he walked into the next room, it was clearly a living room. he noticed a few small boxes. Sherlock walked back in sneering at the sight "God Mycroft is still getting all those gifts"

"what?" Greg asked turning on his heels confused 

"There gifts from all men who want my brother" his face wrinkled in disgust at his own words.

"oh..got what you needed?"

"Indeed" Holmes nodded, he heard a door open and shoved Greg behind a wall along with himself. they both peered out, no one could see them from the hall but they could see out.

"Mycroft please give a chance" A tall dark haired man begged, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt that could almost blind with a blood red tie.

"Glen, you will never have a chance" The elder Holmes sighed as he pushed the man towards the door.

"Mycroft, I could give you everything" he responded not wanting to take no as a answer.

"Goodbye, Glen" Mycroft rolled his eyes pushing the man out his front door then turning "I know you're there Sherlock"

Sherlock walked out "who was that? boyfriend number five?" he sneered.

"that was no one. now why are you here?" Mycroft asked rubbing his brow.

"Can't I drop in unannounced to see my big brother?"

"No you cannot" Mycroft held out his hand "detective inspector Lestrade"

Greg blinked as he was acknowledged "hello, sorry to break in. Sherlock never told me till he was inside" he shook Mycrofts hand.

Greg's hands were rough as to Mycroft's silky soft ones.

"No need to apologize this is Sherlock more polite ways of getting what he wants" Mycroft smiled.

Greg chuckled "we should get going" he began to usher Sherlock towards the door "Sorry to disturb you mister Holmes" 

"it is fine Gregory really, call me Mycroft" Greg nodded and left driving Sherlock Holmes.

Greg spent the night thinking about Mycroft.

 

 

 


	3. Now she's looking for a downtown man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the line: "I'm gonna try for that uptown girl, she's been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can. Now she's looking for a downtown man. that's what I am"  
> (also ten points to anyone who get's the hidden joke about two English politicians)

Mycroft looked around his office out of boredom, there was nothing to do. he drummed his fingers on the desk.

He turned on his laptop checking the surveillance in Lestrade's office. he made sure he was there before standing and shutting the laptop.

Mycroft decided to pay Greg a visit to properly thank him for the other night.

Mycroft called his car then proceed to grab his umbrella, before walking down to his car.

The elder Holmes sighed as he noticed the texts on his phone.

**[Mycroft, give _us_ a chance! we would be great together! - _Glen_ ]**

**[Hey Mycroft, fancy dinner next week? - _Nick_ x]**

**[I had fun the other week, we should do it again! Did you you get the gifts I sent? - _Cameron_ ] **

Mycroft's face wrinkled in disgust as he read, couldn't they see he wasn't interested? or maybe they choose not to see it.

while Mycroft was extremely sick of being single, he didn't want any of those men, they were boring.

He needed something or someone different, He just didn't know what.

* * *

 

Greg laid his head on his desk, he was tired and procrastinating from doing the paper work Sherlock had distracted him from last night.

He hadn't slept much that night, Mycroft had constantly been on his mind, since he had met the man last night.

There was a small knock at the door. The D.I raised his head to see the man he had just been thinking of.

He sat up "Mister Holmes, what can I do for you?" Greg asked flattening down his shirt and smoothing down his hair.

Mycroft smiled inwardly at Greg's actions, he quickly ignored his reaction taking a seat.

"I came to say thank you for last night" The elder Holmes explained "And please do call me Mycroft" he chuckled.

"Oh. well you welcome, Mycroft" he grinned "actually Mycroft...well I was em well that was if you wanted to maybe go for dinner some night?" Greg asked awkwardly.

stiffened shocked, he had wanted to try something new. Maybe Gregory would be just that.

"okay" he agreed writing his phone number down. "call me, Gregory" he stood and began to walk from the office. This would be interesting

 

 

 

 

 


	4. You know I can't afford to buy her pearls P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the line: "Uptown girl, you know I can't afford to buy her pearls, but maybe some day when my ship comes in, she'll understand what kind of guy, I've been, and then I'll win"

After a week of trying to scheduled a day to have their date they finally find a time that worked for them both.

[ _Next Friday? -Greg x_ ]

[ _That sounds splendid Gregory -MH_ ]

[ _Is eight thirty okay? -Greg x_ ]

[ _I'll meet you there, be sure to send me a address for the restaurant -MH_ ] 

That's when Greg began to panic, where was he going to take him? He couldn't take Mycroft some where cheap! Mycroft was used to expensive restaurants and gifts!

Greg couldn't give him any that. Greg began to furiously google places that were cheap but looked fancy, Finally he picked somewhere and sent the address to Mycroft.

Greg panicked and panicked for the next few days, even considering getting an advance on his paycheck to pay for some where fancier...But he then realized he wouldn't be able to pay his rent.

* * *

Greg sat in the restaurant awaiting Mycroft's arrival, checking his phone every two seconds to see if the man in question had texted to cancel.

then he arrived.

_To be continued......._


	5. buy her pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kind of lost interest but I'm back now! This will only be a short chapter because it's super late for me

When received the address he wrinkled his nose. Once he realized how he had reacted her almost slapped himself. He would give Gregory a proper chance, he should have known he wouldn't be able to afford some where fancy. Plus he wasn't going for the food he was going for Greg.

* * *

 

When the car pulled up outside the restaurant he was pleasantly surprised. It looked clean and some what nice.

He glanced in the window and seen Gregory checking his phone every two seconds, his heart _almost_ melted when he seen this, The elder Holmes quickly shut that off. Why did have this affect on him?

The auburn haired man walked in, smiling softly "Hello Gregory"

Greg jumped up to pull out his chair "hello"

once they were both seated again, Greg interrupted the awkward silence. "So how was your day?"

"hellish at best" Mycroft gave a dry chuckled as they began talking ordering wine for himself while Greg stuck with beer.

Mycroft looked down when he felt Greg's hand on his, he didn't pull away. If anything he blushed, He couldn't seem to understand why Greg was different. He made Mycroft smile and laugh.

'Oh god' Holmes thought 'I like him, I actually like him'

When the night came to an end Mycroft walked with Greg to his flat "would you like to come up?" Greg asked.

"Oh a first date? what do you take me for Gregory?" Mycroft chuckled "No my car shall be here presently"

Lestrade chuckled and moved forward stealing Mycrofts lips into a kiss. Mycroft melted instantly, truth be told he had never kissed anyone and wanted to kiss them again, yes it was fun but it was never great. with Greg he never wanted it to end.

He rested his hands on Greg hips. Greg moved his hands to Mycroft lower back and behind his neck.

Lestrade pulled away first leaving mycroft breathless "I think your car is here"

Mycroft nodded still in shock "yes I-I believe it is. Goodnight Gregory. I shall contact you soon"


	6. when she wakes up and makes up her mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the lyrics "And when she knows what she wants from her time, and when she wakes up and makes up her mind"

~Two months later~  
  


Mycroft laid in bed naked, just staring at the ceiling. Greg and Mycroft has been going on dates for about two months now. it was going great, Greg made him happy and the sex was amazing, There was never a dull  moment when Greg was with him.

But Mycroft was reluctant to make things official. Every Time Greg brought up the subject Mycroft say how much he enjoyed spending time with Greg but he didn't want to rush things or he would just completely changed the subject.

Mycroft could see Greg was beginning to get fed up with this, he was scared Greg would leave him. He did want to make things official but what would his mother think? her words rung in his head  _ **"you should not and will not settle for someone below your class"**_  He was tore between obey his mother and his own happiness.

Mycroft's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a tanned arm came over his over his torso, he turned his head to look at Greg. Lestrade was fast asleep, Mycroft took a deep breath "I choose happiness" he muttered softly moving a strand of hair out of Greg's face.

He turned cuddling into Greg kissing his forehead. He'd go visit his mother this weekend and tell her he was beginning a relationship with Greg.

* * *

"Oh Mycroft dear" Mrs Holmes coo'd as her eldest entered the living room she stood and hugged him, Mycroft kissing her cheek.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She sat down leaving space for her son to join her, Mycroft gathered his courage as he sat down on the couch "Well Mummy do you remember when we were growing up and what you used to say about Sherlock and I dating"

"Ah yes, you boys have always stuck by that" she smiled.

"Well you see Mummy I-well I recently began seeing a man who I guess doesn't exactly fit into this expectation..."

The smile vanished from Megan's face "Well you best end now it dear, we can't have you dating someone like that"

"But mummy-"

"No buts mycroft. End it, what could he possibly give you she demanded.

"Mummy I already have everything I could possibly want and need, I was only missing one thing and he gave me it"

She sighed "what is it? I'm sure we can find you a better brand of it"

Mycroft chuckled softly to himself "He makes me happy mummy, happier than I've ever been. I wasn't actually asking for your permission mummy...I was actually telling you I plan to make our relationship official"

Mrs Holmes looked at her son shocked "You must really like this man if you're willing to disobey me...I suppose the only really important thing is that you are happy dear"

Mycroft hugged his mother tightly "I promise mummy, he's amazing" 

"He better be if he's going to be dating my little boy. Now tell me all about him"

Mycroft blushed "well his name is Gregory Lestrade..."

* * *

 

Greg was settled on his couch for  the night, he lazily flicked through the channels when there was a knock at his front door. He glanced at his phone, it was eleven at night who could possibly be at the door?

He stood reluctantly walking to the door. He opened it to his shock mycroft was stoof their 'Oh great' he thought 'I'm just a rebound now' 

"what are you doing here, myc?" he asked softly smiling slightly.

"May I come in?" Mycroft asked, he'd prefer to ask Greh this question inside 

"yea 'course" Lestrade moved aside allowing him to come in. the elder Holmes moved into the living room take a seat.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this all week" Mycroft admitted to him

"oh?" Greg said becoming a little panicked 'Oh my go he's going to end everything with me now, why was I stupid enough to think someone like him would want to be with me'

Mycroft noticed Greg's thoughts wondering and placed a hand on his thigh "I want to make things official"

Greg just blinked at him "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Really Gregory aren't we too be calling each other 'boyfriends'" he tutted

"Are you asking you to be you manfriend?"

Greg smiled and then so did mycroft as he leaned forward "I'm asking you to be mine" Holmes kissed him softly "will you?"

"of course myc. took you long enough"


End file.
